


Unite, Synchronize, and Pound That Fine Ass (aka Get fuckt, Dirk)

by saccharomyces_cerevisibae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn, Spanking, Spitroast, Threesome, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharomyces_cerevisibae/pseuds/saccharomyces_cerevisibae
Summary: Jake and Brain Ghost Dirk fuck Dirk





	Unite, Synchronize, and Pound That Fine Ass (aka Get fuckt, Dirk)

You’re sitting on the edge of the bed with Brain Ghost Dirk, Jake sitting in front of you in a chair that you’d dragged into the bedroom just for the occasion.

“So,” Jake says, “are we clear on the rules?”

You nod.

“Out loud,” he says, fixing you with his stare.

You shiver and say, “yes, I understand.” Jake nods and turns to BGD.

“Yeah, we’re clear. Do as you say, when you say, nobody comes until you do.”

Jake considers this for a few moments, and then turns to look at you with an appraising eye. His gaze lingers on your mouth before it moves lower to not-so-subtly stare at the shape of your dick through your sweatpants. You see his eyes flick over to give BGD the same once-over as the silence in the room builds.

Jake turns to sit in the chair beside the beside the bed, crossing his legs and putting his hands in his lap. The longer he looks at you, the more you can feel your face flushing, and you squirm a little just to have something to do. This shifts the plug in your ass, and you try to keep a straight face as it grinds up a little bit further inside you. You’re already a bit worked up, both from discussing the way that this scene’s going to play out and from having worked one of the thicker plugs from your collection inside yourself before you even began.

The silence is broken when Jake says, “Strip.” Both you and BGD start to pull your shirts off when Jake clarifies, “just Dirk, for now.” BGD stops and smooths his clothing back down as you toss your shirt to the corner and stand up to shuck your pants and boxers off in one go. You’re suddenly feeling very exposed, Jake and BGD both fully dressed and you stark naked, but that thought is pushed from your mind when BGD reaches up from behind you to twist and push at the plug.

You jerk and suck in a sharp breath, more from surprise than anything, but still revel in the jolt of sensation that runs through your body. BGD snickers behind you, which is kind of weird to hear because it’s your voice but not a sound that you’d ever make. You see him reaching up to play with the plug more before Jake makes a warning noise and he backs down. 

You look up at Jake and he motions for you to step forward. He rises from his seat as you do, and makes a slow circle around you, eyes hungrily roaming your body. He lingers on your mouth, licking his lips a little before flicking his eyes down to stare at your dick. It’s starting to perk up a little, from already being aroused as well as the slow, building silence of being examined so closely. 

You continue looking forward, completely still as Jake moves out of your line of vision. You swear you can  _ feel _ his gaze on you, the skin on your back prickling. At the very least, you know he’s going to stare at your ass and the base of the toy peeking out.

He grabs and tugs at the base of the plug, letting your rim slowly stretch open around the widest part of it before pushing it back into you. You groan and he keeps going, building up a slow rhythm of fucking you with the plug until you’re hard and leaking onto the floor. When you can’t stand it anymore and try to roll your hips along with the movement of the plug, he pushes it back into you and lets go before stepping away. 

Jake continues to circle you, and you lock eyes when he’s finally back in front of you. He inclines his head towards the bed and you move to sit down when he interrupts you and says “on all fours, if you please.”

You silently comply, positioning yourself in the middle of the bed and waiting for further instructions. Jake murmurs something to BGD, too quiet for you to hear, and they quietly converse fo a few moments before he nods and moves behind you. You resist the urge to twist around and see what he’s doing, and instead focus your eyes on Jake. 

He reaches towards you to fit the line of your jaw in his palm and strokes over your bottom lip with his thumb, back and forth until you get the message and open your mouth to lick at his finger. Jake makes a low, pleased noise as you begin to suck at it, curling your tongue around the tip as if his finger were a dick. His index finger prods at your mouth, and you let that one in too. When he begins to pull away, you lean forward to chase his fingers with your mouth. 

Jake hums and asks, “Need something in your mouth, then, do you?” You can feel your face heat up in embarrassment but you nod anyway, and he pulls his dick out of his pants and nudges it to your lips. “Well then, go on,” he says, and you open you mouth, laving your tongue wide and flat along his length and rubbing your cheek up against it like a cat.

You suck open-mouthed kisses along his dick, closing your eyes and working by the feel of him against your mouth and tongue. You curl your tongue around the head of his cock like how you did earlier to his thumb, but this time he groans and pushes in a bit more, hips rocking towards you. He doesn’t stop, repeating the rocking motion and building up speed until he’s sliding wetly in and out of your mouth and scritching his hands through your hair. 

You’re so caught up in sucking his dick that you almost forget that BGD is in the room until you feel hands scraping nails down your back and over your ass, roughly kneading at your cheeks. You feel him spread you wide before tugging the plug out of you, rubbing at your stretched rim as the widest part is pulled free.

Before you can protest too much at how empty your ass feels, the plug is replaced with BGD’s long, slick fingers. He slides two, then three in, not bothering to go as slowly as usual and instead going deep right away. He grinds fingertips directly into your prostate and you moan around Jake’s cock, rocking back a little before Jake pulls you back onto his dick. 

BGD pulls back again before pushing his fingers back into you, hard. You cry out again, your whole body rocking forwards and shoving Jake’s dick deeper into your mouth before you rock back against BGD, who pulls out and immediately shoves back on again. 

You build up a rhythm like this, BGD setting a punishing pace as he fingerfucks you up the ass, shoving you on and off of Jake’s dick. It’s all that you can do to moan and keep rhythm, sucking on and off of Jake and clumsily licking around his head as pleasure clouds your mind.

When BGD’s fingers begin to slow you keep moving, fucking yourself back and forth between his hand and Jake’s dick before he pulls his fingers out of you completely. You can’t help but whine at the loss, your dick still achingly hard and your ass feeling disappointingly empty after being plugged and then fingered for so long today. 

Jake makes a warning noise, and then you remember one of the rules you’d discussed- no complaining. “BGD, would you mind-” he asks, still shallowly thrusting into your mouth.

The only warning you get is a few small pats on the ass before BGD brings his hand back and gives you a hard open-handed smack on your right cheek. You yelp as best you can around Jake’s dick still in your mouth, and your entire body shudders as the sensation sets in. BGD rubs his hand soothingly over the stinging area before moving to rub over your other cheek. 

You feel his hand leave you and before you can brace yourself he spanks you again, harder than the first. Your body rocks forward with the impact and you moan around Jake’s dick, shuddering at the delicious way that the stinging hit fades to a tingling heat that lingers under your skin. He draws back again and this time delivers two quick hits, one to the sensitive inside of each of your thighs. 

You can feel yourself quivering in anticipation for the next hit, but instead you feel Jake soothing his hands down the side of your face and BGD rubbing the slick head of his cock against your entrance. He pushes in as you groan at the sensation of being stretched open around the head of his cock. You shudder and relax a tiny bit when he pauses to let you adjust to the tip, but Jake’s instruction to keep going has him give a sharp smack to your sensitive asscheek before pressing the rest of the way in. 

At the same time Jake presses further into your mouth and makes a soothing sound, murmuring “that’s it, Dirk, just take it in for me nice and easy, there we go.” Your jaw stretches almost uncomfortably to accommodate him without biting down, but you relax as best you can while making muffled noises at BGD’s dick splitting you open from the back and Jake from the front.

“Are we good to go?” BGD asks, and Jake must have nodded because he pulls out and thrusts back in,  _ hard _ . You gasp around Jake’s dick, almost choking, but you catch yourself in time for BGD to cant his hips back and Jake to snap his forward. You moan obscenely around Jake, and he groans at the vibrations of it before pulling back and snapping back in. 

Your world goes hazy, two dicks working in tandem from either end to completely and thoroughly wreck you. A pair of hands on your hips pulls your ass flush to BGD’s hips and another pair of hands knotted in your hair guide your mouth on and off of Jake’s dick, back and forth as you do your best to rock with them and keep sucking and licking at Jake. 

You feel one hand release from your hips, and before you can start to reason out why you can feel a finger tracing around your rim where BGD is still pounding into you. With the next thrust in he pushes it in, and you choke out a sob around Jake as you’re stretched around both his cock and his finger. 

You let out a needy whine as he prods at you with another, and when he slips that in alongside the first you groan long and low, your elbows wobbling as they threaten to give out on you. When BGD works his fingers around to massage at your prostate, you see stars, the combination of being stretched open and fucked from both ends at once driving you wild with pleasure. You feel that you’re close, and you try to reach down with one hand to jerk yourself off, but as soon as you lift your hand from the mattress Jake is grabbing you by the wrist and directing your hand to cup his balls.

You whine in protest, wanting the release, and Jake makes another warning noise, prompting BGD to slap your ass again. You remember the rules and suck harder at Jake, tipping your head side to side while swiping your tongue over his slit and massage his sack, whatever you can do to speed up his release so you can just  _ come _ already. 

Jake moans at your extra effort, starting to babble encouragements, telling you that you’re so good, Jesus shitting Christ Dirk, that’s the fucking ticket, until he’s tensing up and spilling into your mouth. You swallow around him, drinking his come from the tip of his dick and giving one last gentle suck before pulling off of him.

You try again to reach down and jerk yourself off, but Jake catches you by the wrist again and this time pins it to the bed. Leaning in close, he hisses in your ear, “you’re going to come like this, and you’re going to like it.” At this, you let out a sob, and your elbows finally give out. You fold your arms in front of you and rest your head on them, shaking with need and looking down the length of your body as BGD continues to fuck you with his fingers alongside his dick. With every thrust, your cock bounces, leaking precome onto the sheets. Behind it, you can see BGD’s length sliding in and out of you, making you groan with want. 

You grind back onto his dick as he pounds into you, mercilessly driving his fingers into your prostate, and when you feel him pressing in a third you come with a shout, completely untouched. As you recover BGD continues pumping into you, pushed to go faster by your clenching around him, and after a moment he’s coming too, spilling out hot and deep inside of you. 

He gives a few more gentle thrusts, riding out his orgasm, and then carefully withdraws his fingers and then pulls out. You feel the aching emptiness in your hips that only comes after a good fucking, and sigh as you lower yourself to lay down from being face down, ass up for so long. Your whole body feels sore, in particular your hips and shoulders. You groan, stretching out, and after a second Jake is on you, rubbing the hurt out of your tender muscles. 

A few more seconds, and BGD is on you as well with a warm damp towel. He nudges you to turn over, and you belatedly realize that you had kind of collapsed into a puddle of your own pre and come. You allow yourself to be cleaned up and tucked into bed, on your stomach so that Jake can keep rubbing at your shoulders, mumbling sweet nothings about how good you were and how well you did. 

When he finishes, the three of you tuck into bed together for a well-deserved nap. Later, you’ll deal with the nasty sheets and probably get some snacks, but for now you’re all well-fucked and tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
